ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Memorial CD Box
Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Memorial CD Box contains all tracks featured in Ojamajo Doremi Dokkān!. It was initially released on October 22, 2003, and re-released on January 26, 2005. Tracklist DISC 1 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 1: Character Mini Album Special - Hana Makihatayama (Hana-chan), Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 2: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Song Library!!, and Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 4: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! BGM Collection Plus Alpha. #'Avant Title' (アバンタイトル) #'Oshare ZAKKA wa MAHO-Dou♪' (おしゃれZAKKAはMAHO堂♪ Stylish GOODS At the MAHO-Dou♪) #'Nemureru Mori no Senzen Shiro no Joou-sama' (眠れる森の先々代の女王様 The Sleeping Queen Before Last) #'Kokoro Yureru, Fuan' (心揺れる、不安 Shaking Heart, Anxiety) #'Ojamajo DOKKA~N! to, Seizoroi!' (おジャ魔女ドッカ～ン！と、勢ぞろい！ Full Array of Ojamajo DOKKA~N!) #'Dance de Pao-chan' (だんすdeパオちゃん Pao-chan Dance) #'Kandou Climax' (感動くらいまっくす Climactic Sensation) #'Lupinasu no Komoriuta (Accordion Version)' (ルピナスの子守唄（アコーディオンVersion） Lullaby of the Lupines (Accordion Version)) #'DANCE! Ojamajo (Accordion Version)' (DANCE! おジャ魔女（アコーディオンVersion）) #'Watashi no Tsubasa (Accordion Version)' (わたしのつばさ（アコーディオンVersion） My Wings (Accordion Version)) #'Kitto Ashita wa (Accordion Version)' (きっと明日は（アコーディオンヴァージョン） Certainly Tomorrow (Accordion Version)) #'Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!! (Original Karaoke)' (おジャ魔女音頭でハッピッピ！！（オリジナルカラオケ） Happy-py Ojamajo Work Song!! (Original Karaoke)) #'MAHO de Cha-Cha-Cha (Original Karaoke)' (MAHOでチャチャチャ（オリジナルカラオケ） Cha-cha MAGIC (Original Karaoke)) #'DOKKA~N! Party Time!! (Original Karaoke)' (ドッカ～ン！パーティータイム！！（オリジナルカラオケ）) #'Fukazame Fighter ~Candy Ito no Theme~ (Original Karaoke)' (深爪ファイター～キャンディ伊藤のテーマ～（オリジナルカラオケ） Extremely Short-Nailed Fighter ~Candy Ito's Theme~ (Original Karaoke)) #'Soreyuke! Majoranger (Original Karaoke)' (それゆけ！マジョレンジャー（オリジナルカラオケ） Let's Go! Majoranger (Original Karaoke)) #'Kiai Ippatsu Kimechae Otome! (Original Karaoke)' (気合い一発キメちゃえ乙女！（オリジナルカラオケ） One Spirit to Win the Maiden (Original Karaoke)) #'Zutto Friend (Original Karaoke)' (ずっとFriend（オリジナルカラオケ） Always a Friend (Original Karaoke)) #'Anata Oikake Jinsei Minato (Original Karaoke)' (あなた追いかけ人生港（オリジナルカラオケ） Harbor of Life Where I Came Chasing You (Original Karaoke)) #'Watashi ha Ojamajo Hana-Chan!! (Original Karaoke)'(わたしはおジャ魔女ハナちゃん！！（オリジナルカラオケ） I Am Ojamajo Hana-chan!! (Original Karaoke)) #'Daisuki na Ehon to Mama no Uta (Original Karaoke)' (だいすきな絵本とママのうた（オリジナルカラオケ） I Love the Picture Book and Mama's Song (Original Karaoke)) #'Damon ne! Hana-Chan (Original Karaoke)' (だもんね！ハナちゃん（オリジナルカラオケ）) #'DANCE! Ojamajo (Original Karaoke)' (DANCE! おジャ魔女（オリジナルカラオケ）) #'Watashi no Tsubasa (Original Karaoke)' (わたしのつばさ（オリジナルカラオケ） My Wings (Original Karaoke)) DISC 2 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 2: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Song Library!! and Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 8: FRIENDS - MAHO-Dou Solo Vocal Album. #'DANCE! Ojamajo' (DANCE! おジャ魔女) #'Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!!' (おジャ魔女音頭でハッピッピ！！ Happy-py Ojamajo Work Song!!) #'Ojamajo is No. 1!' (おジャ魔女 is No.1!) #'DOKKA~N! Party Time!!' (ドッカ～ン！パーティータイム！！) #'Egao no Mirai he...' (笑顔の未来へ… Toward a Smiling Future) #'Katamusubi' (かたむすび Half-knot) #'MAHO de Cha-Cha-Cha' (MAHOでチャチャチャ Cha-cha MAGIC) #'Fukazame Fighter ~Candy Ito no Theme~' (深爪ファイター～キャンディ伊藤のテーマ～ Extremely Short-Nailed Fighter ~Candy Ito's Theme~)) #'Soreyuke! Majoranger' (それゆけ！マジョレンジャー Let's Go! Majoranger) #'Kiai Ippatsu Kimechae Otome!' (気合い一発キメちゃえ乙女！ One Spirit to Win the Maiden) #'Zutto Friend' (ずっとFriend Always a Friend) #'Watashi no Tsubasa' (わたしのつばさ My Wings) #'Anata Oikake Jinsei Minato (Full Version)' (あなた追いかけ人生港（フルバージョン） Harbor of Life Where I Came Chasing You (Full Version)) #'Merry-Go-Round' (メリーゴーランド) #'OK!' #'Ao no Kanata he' (青のかなたへ The Other Side of Blue) #'Cherry Bomb!' #'Rainbow' #'Thank You, Mommies' (サンキューマミーズ) DISC 3 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 5: Character Vocal Collection (Class 6-1) and Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 7: Ojamajo DOKKA~N! Drama Theater - MAHO-Dou's Witch World Happy-py Tour!!. #'Prologue ~ MAHO-Dou' (プロローグ～MAHO堂) #'Iza Majokai he Shuppaatsu!' (いざ魔法界へしゅっぱーつ！ Now, Let's Depart To the Witch World!) #'Oyajiide no Quiz Corner Sono 1' (オヤジーデのクイズコーナー その１ Oyajiide's Quiz Corner Part 1) #'Youkoso! Majo Youchien Hen' (ようこそ！魔女幼稚園篇 Welcome! Witch Kindergarten Chapter) #'Majogaeru no Mura he (Intermission)' (魔女ガエルの村へ（インターミッション） Village of the Witch Frogs (Intermission)) #'Oyajiide no Quiz Corner Sono 2' (オヤジーデのクイズコーナー その２ Oyajiide's Quiz Corner Part 2) #'Youkoso! Majokai Hawaiian Center Hen' (ようこそ！魔女界ハワイアンセンター篇 Welcome! Witch World Hawaiian Center Chapter) #'Epilogue' (エピローグ) #'Omake Corner - Ojamajo Sanpun Cooking!?' (おまけコーナー・おジャ魔女３分クッキング！？ Bonus Corner - Ojamajo Three-Minute Cooking!?) #'Opening - Hana-chan no Goaisatsu' (オープニング・ハナちゃんのごあいさつ Opening - Hana-chan's Greeting) #'Talk 1 - Hana-chan no Toaru Ichinichi (Yoru-hen)' (トーク(1)ハナちゃんのとある一日（夜編） Talk 1 - A Particular Day of Hana-chan (Evening Part)) #'Talk 2 - Hana-chan no Toaru Ichinichi (Asa-hen)' (トーク(2)ハナちゃんのとある一日（朝編） Talk 2 - A Particular Day of Hana-chan (Morning Part)) #'Super Ojou-sama!' (スーパーお嬢様！Super Mistress!) #'Katsuji•Manga•Kokuhaku?' (カツジ・マンガ・コクハク？ Printing•Manga•Confession?) #'Namida no Broken ♥ Heart' (涙のブロークン♥ハート Tears of a Broken♥Heart) #'Niji wo Tsukamitai' (虹をつかみたい I Want to Grab the Rainbow) #'Ano Ko wo Tsurete World Cup' (あの娘を連れてワールドカップ Bring That Girl Along to the World Cup) #'Ago Yori Ai wo Komete' (アゴより愛をこめて Love From Ago) #'Midnight Rider' DISC 4 Includes tracks featured on Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 1: Character Mini Album Special - Hana Makihatayama (Hana-chan), Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 3: Ojamajo Musical Collection DOKKA~N! ~Ojamajo Close Call! Save the World of Music!~, and Ojamajo DOKKA~N! CD Club Volume 6: Character Vocal Collection (Class 6-2). #'Watashi ha Ojamajo Hana-Chan!!' (わたしはおジャ魔女ハナちゃん！！ I Am Ojamajo Hana-chan!!) #'Daisuki na Ehon to Mama no Uta' (だいすきな絵本とママのうた I Love the Picture Book and Mama's Song) #'Damon ne! Hana-Chan' (だもんね！ハナちゃん) #'Soft Cream wo Tabenagara' (ソフトクリームを食べながら Eat with Soft Cream) #'Owarai no Michi' (お笑いの道　The Way of the Comedy) #'Flower Bed' (フラワーベッド) #'Wasurenai...' (忘れない… Don't Forget...) #'Butsu Batsu Nice Guy' (ブツバツナイスガイ) #'Tte Yuuka, Yukka Nano' (ってゆーか、優香なの Or Perhaps I Should Say, Yuuka) #'DANCE! Ojamajo (Musical Collection Version)' (DANCE! おジャ魔女（ミュージカルコレクションヴァージョン）) #'Omae ni Rock You!' (おまえに！Rock You We Rock You!) #'Pirikapiri♥Lucky! (MAHO-Dou Version)' (ピリカピリ♥ラキー！！（MAHO堂 Version）) #'Anata Oikake Jinsei Minato (Karaoke Echo Version)' (あなた追いかけ人生港（カラオケエコー・バージョン） Harbor of Life Where I Came Chasing You (Karaoke Echo Version)) #'MAHO de Cha-Cha-Cha (-2 Version)' (MAHOでチャチャチャ（-２バージョン） Cha-cha MAGIC (-2 Version)) #'Sekai wa Love and Peace' (世界はラブアンドピース World Love and Peace） #'WE CAN DO' #'Ojamajo Ondo de Happy-py!!' (おジャ魔女音頭でハッピッピ！！ Happy-py Ojamajo Work Song!!) #'Watashi no Tsubasa (Shutsuensha Kashou Version)' (わたしのつばさ（出演者歌唱バージョン） My Wings (Actors Singing Version)) #'DANCE! Ojamajo (TV Size)' (DANCE! おジャ魔女　（TV Size）) #'DANCE! Ojamajo (Instrumental Version)' (DANCE! おジャ魔女（インストゥルメンタルVersion）) #'Friends (Instrumental)' #'Watashi no Tsubasa (TV Size)' (わたしのつばさ（TVサイズ） My Wings (TV Size)) Category:Music